deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Rising 2: Off the Record
Dead Rising 2: Off the Record is a reimagining of Dead Rising 2 with Frank West as the protagonist. It will be a full retail release and is scheduled to release Fall 2011 for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PC. Like Dead Rising 2, the game is set in Fortune City, and will include a new area that is "not a casino and not a mall." This new area is called Uranus Zone and is a childrens theme park area it is the main focus of the E3 trailer. And according to a trailer for the laser eyes combo weapon, challenges can be unlocked and played like side missions. Preview: Dead Rising 2: Off The Record __TOC__ Story The entire game is a "What If?" scenario where Frank West covered the Fortune City outbreak, instead of Chuck Greene. After surviving the outbreak that occurred in Dead Rising, Frank West quickly became a bit of a celebrity. After authoring a successful book, he is given his own talk show, but soon wastes his opportunities and money as his fifteen minutes of fame expire. In hopes to regain a place in the spotlight, he accepts an offer from Tyrone King to appear as a special guest on Terror is Reality. At the beginning of the event, West, wearing a wrestling outfit, is lifted via platform to the center of a ring surrounded by a chain-link fence. Joining him in the ring is a group of zombies in which he must defeat as many as possible within a certain time limit. Upon winning the event, West feels that he has lost his dignity and decides to take his prize money and get out of town. As he is leaving, he overhears TK and Brandon Whittaker discussing plans. With his trusty camera around his neck, West watches from a nearby scaffolding as men exchange mysterious packages. When West is caught eavesdropping, the men attack him. He fights them off, but soon the zombies get loose, beginning the infection of Fortune City and forcing West to once again fight for his life. It is unknown how the outbreak is caused compared to the one in Dead Rising 2 and as far as fans are concerned it might happen the same as it did in Dead Rising 2. Gameplay According to the E3 Xbox 360 montage video the new area is a Carnival themed area. And the first Combo Weapon for OTR is a Stick Pony from TiR's Stand Up Zomedy combined with fireworks the is shoved into the zombie as it's form of attack, the veiwers are never shown what happens it seems to launch the zombie in the air and detonates. According to the E3 trailer, Stacey is still in Fortune City with Frank. A pre-order trailer on youtube shows the case Wilted Flower and the survivor Curtis will still be present in the game. Frank is set to be the first player in Co-op and Chuck is set to be the second player in Co-op. Instead of giving Katey Zombrex daily the player will have to find zombrex for Frank every day to prevent him from turning. Photography has returned in Off the Record with the same bonuses that are in Dead Rising such as Erotica, Horror and Outtake. The new mode officially announced is Sandbox Mode. In Sandbox mode, like in Dead Rising 1 survivors will attack you as if you were a pshycopath, unlike Dead Rising 1 health doesn't deplete, you can use your camera and watch both mainly because of challenges, finding them and using them in some specific challenges. According to the achievements, Chuck Greene may be a psychopath, As there is an achievement where you have to Beat the motor-cycle riding psychopath, And the image is Chuck with more facial hair. In a gameplay video Chuck green is the Motorcycle Psychopath and he rides around with a doll on his back claiming to be Katey, "No one gets to touch Katey" but clearly it's not. A new psycho is gonna appear and is Adam MacIntyre's brother Even. He is on stilt's and has some type of gun. It has been confirmed that Terror Is Reality has been taken out, possibly to make room for sandbox mode. Video OKrLqS1lh3s eJixii7fS08 pnYFZCRiwp8 Gallery File:OTRscreen1.jpg File:OTRscreen2.jpg File:OTRscreen3.jpg File:OTRscreen4.jpg File:OTRscreen5.jpg File:OTRscreen6.jpg File:OTRscreen7.jpg File:OTRscreen8.jpg File:OTRscreen9.jpg File:OTRscreen10.jpg References ﻿ Category:Games Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record